


pique

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, but don't worry it has a happy ending, edward elric is kind of a dick in this, it's gonna get fluffy in the second part i promise, slight angst, there is no actual sex in this btw lmao, winry almost cries, winry is the jealous one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Winry's jealous. Edward learns that sex doesn't solve everything.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	pique

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me last night so I needed to write it down.

_Man, today was the worst._

Winry let out an exasperated sigh and slumped in her chair. Hours working diligently on a particular costumer’s automail served as a good distraction to earlier that evening, something she’d rather not recall, her stomach churning at the mere thought of it. She clicked off her machine, the whirring of the wheel petering out to a halt, and took off her goggles. Laying the rest of her tools out on her desk, she stood up and left the room. She entered the kitchen and began prepping some chamomile tea.

“Winry.” Came a familiar voice, followed by a brief set of footsteps. Edward leaned with his back against the door frame, arms crossed and face set into a scowl. With her brows creased, Winry glanced over her shoulder at him.

“What do you want, Ed?” She asked bitterly, returning her attention back to the pot in front of her. A thick column of steam rose up from the pot, her cue to lower the heat before it boiled over and sink the tea bag into the water. She capped the pot and left it there to steep, grabbing a ceramic mug from the cupboard.

Edward sighed, fists clenching, “What’s up with you? You’ve been acting weird all day. Did I do something wrong?” He concluded, a tinge of guilt in his tone, because she’d only get this way when he was at fault, but he wasn’t sure of what. Winry’s expression turned sour in a matter of seconds.

“Don’t act stupid! You know exactly what you were doing!” She barked, voice wavering a little at the end, nearly slamming the mug on the counter to emphasize her displeasure to the situation. The words burned as they rolled off her tongue. Tears stung at her eyes and she kept her back facing him. Edward flinched at her tone and stood up straighter, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

“I really don’t- maybe if you’d _tell_ me what’s the matter, I could help you.” He answered adamantly, the response hesitant in its wake but he didn’t know what else to say. Edward wanted to make up for what he did to upset her. Winry huffed. Was he really that dense?

Try as she might, those memories resurfaced and her blood boiled with jealousy. What would’ve been an exciting date out in Central was ruined by a flock of girls swarming the two in complete disregard to Winry.

Normally, she wouldn’t have been mad at this. It was understandable why they admired Edward so much, being a hero known throughout the entire country did things to one’s reputation. She was truly proud of his endeavors. But what bothered her was not how they flirted with him, no, what bothered her was how he allowed it all to happen right there in front of her. He soaked in their compliments and indecent remarks without a single care of how it’d affect Winry. She had to forcefully drag him away from the crowd of pestering females, seething at the core from how ignorant her boyfriend was being.

Tension arose and Winry made up some sort of excuse about needing to finish up an automail so they’d go home as early as possible, much to Edward’s dismay. When they arrived, Winry locked herself in her room and worked hastily on her customers’ orders, isolating herself from the former alchemist for hours on end until the evening.

Now, here she was, faced with conflict and the reality of having to talk about her feelings. Maybe she’d been overreacting? She couldn’t tell, it was hard to think over the loud buzzing of adrenaline coursing through her veins at how angry she’d been getting. She inhaled sharply and whipped around to face him, eyes turned to daggers as she glared intensely at the man she called her own.

Edward gulped, tense and afraid because when Winry was angry, she was _angry_ , although his fear was quite short lived when he saw the glossiness in her eyes. His heart broke into a million bits. Oh no, _oh no._ He needed to fix this quick.

“Winry-” He began and walked towards her without hesitation. She sniffled and wiped furiously at her eyes before they could fall. This was so stupid, she knew. She froze when he came closer, their bodies merely inches apart now. She tried to avoid his eyes but his hands were already cupping her face. She wanted to push him away, scream at him and curse him out but his lips met hers and her body gained a mind of its own. Her hands traveled up into his hair and she tugged slightly, being rewarded with a groan in return.

Their kisses deepened. Moans echoed around the room as clothing became lost and the conflict long forgotten about, at least in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
